1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose lifting, pushing and pulling vehicle, and more particularly relates to a maneuverable ship-repair and testing vehicle capable of working both on wharfs and dry docks for testing and repairing maritime equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modified cable cranes mounted on wheels and having shortened booms have been used in dry docks for projects such as removing and installing heavy propellers from large naval and merchant vessels and moving heavy objects to different locations. However, these known vehicles are awkward to handle due to their relatively poor maneuverability, especially with loads, and due to their substantial minimum height, which height prevents them from entering normal buildings after being lifted from the dry dock and placed on the wharf.